Machine Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Machine Monkey is the tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance It looks like a monkey with the robotic version of itself, holding a T-102 Jagdfaust (BLACK version) from SAS: Zombie Assault 4. Overview *Both attacks cannot detect Camo Bloons, however. *It has the following effects: **It shoots plasma blasts at a attack speed of a 0/2/0 Dart Monkey doing 2 damage, 3 pierce, and can pop any type of bloon. Plasma blasts can pop any types of bloon, including Frozen and Lead. **In conjunction with plasma blasts, it shoots missiles every 3 seconds that does 40 pierce and 1 damage within the area of effect of 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. Missiles can pop any types of bloon except Blacks, Zebras, DDTs, and other bloons which is immune to explosions. Upgrades Path 1 More Powerful Plasma ($620) Increases plasma damage by +1, and pierce by +2. Even More Powerful Plasma ($950) Increases plasma damage by another +1, and another pierce by +2. Bubble Gum Machine ($2,350) *Description: "Shoots bubbles made out of bubble gum which traps bloons that prevents leaking any lives." *Details: In conjunction with both attacks (see above), It shoots bubbles every 4 seconds. The bubbles traps up to 7 bloons, lasts for 10 seconds, moves at a speed of a Red Bloon, then it goes onto random directions that bloons does not leak any lives and later after 10 seconds, the bubble gets popped, blows the bloons which goes back to the entrance to their previous paths, and does 5 damage and 40 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius and slows down bloons by 25% for 5 seconds upon impact. Bloons inside the bubbles can be popped by projectiles. Bigger Bubbles ($10,000) Bubbles are now bigger, which can trap up to 25 bloons or 2 MOAB-Class bloons (up to BFB). Bratt's Robot ($62,500) *Description: "Time to blast back to the 80's!" *Details: Has the following effects: **Plasma blasts replaced with Diamond Laser that does 100 pierce and 10 damage in default. It adds +10 damage every 45 seconds, for a total of 180 damage. The beam has a same effect and attack speed as the 4/0/0 Dartling Gunner. **Uses a Sonic Keytar that shoots notes every 2.5 seconds doing 2 damage and 3 pierce, also, knocks back bloons by 10% (also applies to MOAB-Classes below a BFB), and shoots chords every 5 seconds doing 5 damage (30 damage to MOAB-Classes) and 7 pierce, also, knocks bloons back by 25% (also applies to MOAB-Classes below a BAD). **Bubbles are now even bigger, which can trap up to 50 bloons or 5 MOAB-Class bloons (up to BAD). Path 2 Heightened Sensors ($340) Increases range by +2.5 units. Infrared Sensors ($570) Increases range by +5 units in total and allows the tower to detect and shoot Camo bloons. T-3000 ($2,770) * Description: "A nanocyte cyborg with a fraction of the hero we know in it." * Description: In conjunction with both attacks (see above), it uses a metal spiked sword that attack in melee every 0.6 seconds, which does 4 damage and 10 pierce, attacks in 50-degrees, and crits occuring every 8th slash does 50 damage. Judgment Day ($7,850) *Description: "Ability: Spawns a group of 15 T-800s that shoots and pops bloons, which bows down to the God itself." *Details: Ability's T-800 shoots lasers every 1.3 seconds doing 2 damage and 10 pierce, has the attack range of 36 units, moves at a speed of a Blue Bloon, and takes no footprint. These cyborgs lasts 20 seconds before disappearing unless sold. Cooldown is 75 seconds. Project: Genisys ($46,000) * Description: "Genisys is Skynet." * Details: Judgment Day ability triggers a multi-stage attack, has 3 stages: *#Triggers an explosion that damages all bloons onscreen with infinite pierce, and does 100 damage to non-MOAB-Class Bloons (600 damage + 10% target RBE to MOAB-Class Bloons). *#Spawns 3 HK-Aerials, 3 Spider Tanks, 3 T-720s, 3 T-897s, and 3 HK-Scouts instead of 15 T-800s. These takes no footprint and lasts 25 seconds before disappearing unless sold. *#The power of transhumanism boost all towers onscreen that boosts the attack speed, damage, and pierce by 50%. The boost lasts 15 seconds. Ability cooldown of 90 seconds, instead of 75 seconds. The stats of the robots in the second stage: Path 3 Stronger Missiles ($400) * Description: "Strong missiles means more power." * Details: Missiles stats increased to 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon's bombs stats. Even Stronger Missiles ($675) * Description: "Even strong missiles does extreme velocity and splits into 8 frags in 8 directions." * Details: Missiles stats increased to 2/0/2 Bomb Cannon's bombs stats. Flight ($1,750) *Description: "Allows the tower to reposition or fly anywhere, having four target priorities." *Details: Target Priorities same as the unupgraded Heli Pilot. Movement speed same as the Blue Bloon. Heat-Seeking Burst ($6,500) * Description: "Shoots 3 heat-seeking missiles every few seconds, which does even more explosive action. However, can only be activated via large RBE count." * Description: Heat-seeking missiles does 60 pierce in a 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, 5 damage, leaves fire on bloons (Fire pops bloons by 2 layers every 1 second for 10 seconds), homes onto bloons, and missiles lasts 5 seconds. Missiles travels at the speed of a Blue Bloon. It requires 10,000+ RBE to activate the attack during the entire round. War Machine ($40,000) * Description: "This heavy armored suit soaks up many bloons and bashes anything in his path." * Details: Has the following effects: ** Shoots 2 missiles at once (same stats as the 0/0/2). ** Shoots repulsor rays (same stats as the plasma blasts with/without external buffs) instead of plasma blasts that stuns bloons for 3 seconds (1.5 seconds for MOAB-Classes below a BAD) with 2 arms that does separate targeting (same as 0/3/0 Super Monkey). ** Heat-seeking missiles does 100 pierce in a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, 10 damage, leaves fire on bloons (Fire pops bloons by 4 layers every 1 second for 10 seconds), homes onto bloons, and missiles lasts 6.5 seconds. Also, it does a chain reaction effect that allows explosions to move and follow every second, and lasts for 3 seconds. Shoots 5 heat-seeking missiles every 6.5 seconds, and now requires 5,000+ RBE to activate during the entire round. Trivia * The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the character of the same name in Despicable Me 3. * The 0/3/0 upgrade is the reference to the character of the same name in Terminator Genisys. * The 0/4/0 upgrade's spawned robots from the ability is the reference to T-800 from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise) Terminator franchise]. * The 0/5/0 upgrade is the reference to the character of the same name in Terminator Genisys. ** The spawned robots from the ability is the reference to the following: HK-Aerial, Spider Tank, T-720, T-897, and HK-Scout from Terminator Genisys, as well as Terminator Genisys: Revolution. * The 0/0/5 upgrade is the reference to the superhero of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers Category:References Category:Mobile Towers